


sunscreen and a sea breeze

by heart_nouveau



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Thailand, Travel, author wishes she could be traveling right now, everyone's in a bikini and everyone's having a good time, the ladies are thirstyyyy, this is just the water emoji over and over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/pseuds/heart_nouveau
Summary: The Thai islands had been Eve’s idea.-Or, Eve and Villanelle get away from it all.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	sunscreen and a sea breeze

The ocean breeze lifted tendrils of hair off Eve’s face as she tipped her head back towards the sky, tilting the brim of her black baseball cap up with one hand to catch some cool air. It was a welcome relief from the sweat that dripped down her neck and back, matting the underside of her hair into a dark tangle of curls and trickling between her breasts. She shifted on her elbows, the warmth of the sun paralyzing her with comfortable pleasure.

An empty Singha beer bottle sat abandoned in the white sand beside her and next to it, Villanelle murmured and turned her head to rest on the beach towel where she lay face down, feet in Eve’s direction. A giant black sunhat hid her face so that Eve was left with the terrible view of tanned shoulders and an ass barely covered by the suggestion of a high-cut black bikini. Ha.

The Thai islands had been Eve’s idea. She’d been here once, beach-hopping the summer after she graduated college, just a short plane ride away from visiting extended family in Korea. She had hazy memories of dancing all night, European tourists mingling with Americans and Australians, everyone zipping around on motorbikes filled with petrol purchased by the glass bottle at dusty roadsides. She thought this would be one place where no one would think much of a twenty-something white girl and an Asian woman her age traveling together. There were certainly enough of them to go around here.

As it turned out, little had changed since the early 90s except that Internet cafes had gone the way of WiFi. She’d been right about them blending in. Nobody really looked twice.

So far, so good. They paid cash to take the ferries between the islands, hopscotching between different Kohs – Koh Phi Phi, Koh Lanta, Koh Yao Noi – and getting more and more remote as they went. That was how they’d ended up here, in a sandy cay with aquamarine, glass-like water. Slightly off-season. Perfect for them.

Really it just felt like an extended, sex-fueled honeymoon. That was fine with Eve. It was fine with them both. They might go back to their little bungalow and fuck in the shower. She might rub some more sunscreen onto Villanelle’s shoulders, because the younger woman was even more of a pain than usual when she was sunburned.

Eve drew one leg up over the other, red-painted toes tracing along her calf. Villanelle’s enormous hat moved, because now Villanelle was watching Eve with her head turned and one eye cracked open. Eve reached out with one foot and kneaded the full globe of the younger woman’s ass with her toes, leaving an imprint of sand behind on golden skin. 

“Hey,” said Villanelle, her voice muffled as she dropped her head down onto folded arms. Her skin glowed, tanned muscles glistening in the sun. Eve smirked and pushed herself up to sit cross-legged.

Villanelle opened her eyes fully, tracking the way Eve moved in the cheap red one-piece they’d bought at a tourist shop in Phuket. Eve had picked it because it made her think of Baywatch, and it had the additional advantage of driving Villanelle crazy. She used one arm to push her breasts together and watched as Villanelle bit her lip with undisguised lust.

“You need some sunscreen,” Eve said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of some expensive French brand she’d never heard of before Villanelle, drizzling several euros’ worth into one palm.

“Mmm?” Villanelle arched her back and pushed her butt up into Eve’s hands, squinting in the sun as she watched over her shoulder. No smart comment for once.

Eve ran her white-coated hands up Villanelle’s back, under the black bikini straps. Feeling mischievous, Eve pulled open the knot of the bikini top before the younger woman could react.

“But I like you better without tan lines,” she said.

She jumped to her feet and made a mad dash into the ocean, the clear turquoise waves a warm and welcome kiss of relief from the relentless sun. She didn’t have to look back or listen for the pounding of feet to know Villanelle was chasing after her. When she did look, it was a mere second before a now-topless Villanelle scooped her up in both arms. They crashed into the shallow surf, breathless and laughing.

Villanelle fell to her knees in the water. Turning, Eve climbed into her lap and hooked both legs behind Villanelle’s waist, knowing exactly how well the other woman could hold her weight.

“You really think you’re going to get away with that?” Villanelle said into her mouth playfully. Then they were kissing, both tasting like saltwater. Villanelle’s hands slid under Eve’s red swimsuit and then they went everywhere.

They were alone on the beach. Their motorbike was parked far away by the road under the shade of a twisted banyan. Another ocean breeze off the Thai peninsula lifted the fronds of palm trees and curls of Eve’s hair away from her wet back as she pressed Villanelle into the white sand of the shore and kissed her, again and again and again and…

**Author's Note:**

> 🌴🌴🌴
> 
> The image of these two not being able to get enough of each other on a Thai beach randomly popped into my head and I had to write this. Everything I feel like writing right now is set in gorgeous international locations and, honestly, why not bring on the travel porn.
> 
> Comments very appreciated - this is the first thing I’ve actually finished writing in over a year so am trying to get back into the habit! I'm also [roseroadkingsroad](https://roseroadkingsroad.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
